Ai Think so
by Raita-san
Summary: Shizuo has been having bad dreams for awhile now. and the dreams refused to end. So one night, the bartender decided to go out to take a walk after having another nightmare. Then, he meets someone unexpectedly. Shizaya fluff/OOCness/lame title XD


Yes Yes I need to continue with my other doujin and other fics. But I just can't let this story slip. I'm Very Sorry! *bows*

Shizuo: Idiot…  
>Izaya: *nods*<br>Me: WAH! Σ (´Д｀;) What did I do!  
>Izaya: You should've continued the doujin or you're other fics instead of making this one. The readers will be disappointed.<br>Me: ugh *sulk* You guys are mean.  
>Izaya: continue reading the story My lovely humans!~ This is a one-shot so don't expect any future chapters~<p>

**Anyway, Shizu-chan and IzaIza will be a bit OOC here. But hey! That's what fanfics and Shizaya fluff are for right? XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! And it's characters. I only own the crappy story :I**

* * *

><p>"<em>Monster…"<br>_

Shizuo groaned and furrowed his eyebrows as he heard it.

"_Monster!"  
><em>

"_YOU'RE A MONSTER! __**GO DIE!"  
><strong>_

Shizuo's eyes shot open before sitting up. He squeezed his eyes shut as he panted heavily and held his forehead with his sweaty palm. He looked up to see that the place where he was wasn't his room. It was black.

Pitch Black.

He moved his right arm in front of his face to see if he could still see anything. Luckily, he could. It was strange but convenient. He stood up and he wobbled a bit. He looked around and saw nothing but black. He scrunched his eyebrows in irritation. He didn't remember leaving his room or changing to his usual bartender outfit. He let out a low but silent growl. He wanted to get out of here fast.

"Where the fuck is this place?"

"_Nowhere" _an unknown voice replied. Shizuo whipped his head to the direction of where the voice came from and saw no one. The voice was oddly familiar.

"COME OUT YOU BASTARD!" The blonde shouted. Nothing replied. He let out a loud growl. 'Fucking scaredy cats' he thought in his mind.

"_Who're you calling a scaredy cat?"  
><em>

Shizuo looked behind him. And the person he saw made his eyes widen in shock. It was weird.

The person he saw was himself. But was different. His vest, pants and bow tie was white, his shirt was black, his Hair was black. But what shocked him was the eyes. His eyes were blood red and his expression was twisted with madness and evil. His smirk was wide and full of craziness. A bit like Izaya's.

But his was ten times scarier.

Shizuo swallowed a lump in his throat and turned his body to face his opposite. He narrowed his eyes and hissed "Who the fuck are you?"

The question made the other's smirk grow wider. He tilted his head to the side _"I'm you. But I'm far more better of course"_ He even had Shizuo's voice. But the way he said it was just sick.

The blonde showed his teeth " 'I'm you'? Don't fuck with me you bastard!"

The other chuckled evilly _" I'm not. And I am you. But the thing that's different about us is that you're weak and naïve."  
><em>

"_and you're more of a monster than me"  
><em>

Shizuo snapped and lunged at him. Before he could land a punch on the other's face, he disappeared without a trace. He breathed heavily and his chest heaved. He was processing what just happened with wide eyes full of surprise.

He just disappeared out of fucking nowhere.

Shizuo snarled and let out an angry howl to nothing in particular as he threw his head back.

Shizuo stopped when he heard maniacal laughing_.**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**. _He knew who was laughing, it was the other him. _**"THAT'S IT! HOWL LIKE THE MONSTER YOU ARE! RIP, SQUISH, DISMEMBER, DESTORY, SHRED, KILL! I REALLY LOVE THAT PART OF YOU! YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE WEAKLING! SO SHOW THE WORLD HOW STRONG AND MONSTROUS YOU ARE!**"_ He laughed loudly again.

**"SHUT UUUUUUUP!"** Shizuo shouted to the top his lungs** " I WON'T DO THOSE THINGS JUST BECAUSE YOU LOVE SEEING ME DO IT! I'M NOT THAT FUCKING WEAK!"  
><strong>

"_Can you protect those people close to you?"  
><em>

Shizuo's eyes widened.

"_The only thing you can do is just hurt them. You're a monster" _He laughed again.

Images of Shizuo killing every single person in Ikebukuro popped up in his mind, involuntarily. The other him was screwing with his mind. He imagined himself hurling a ten-wheeler truck at the innocent pedestrians of Ikebukuro with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. He killed Kasuka, Shinra, Celty, Simon, The three Raira students, Kadota and his gang, the weird couple, every single one. But the last image disturbed him.

Ikebukuro was a mess, signs were impaled on the concrete, vending machines reaching the top of the buildings and bodies scattered all over the city or the bodies were placed in one huge pile. And lastly. He saw himself carrying a dead body and the blonde was finally sane and was back to his old self. His eyes were lifeless and he stared at the person. The body he carried was Izaya. The raven was bruised, wounded and broken everywhere. Tears began swelling at his eyes and he roared to the red skies of ikebukuro.

The blonde felt a drop of sweat roll down his face. He was scared of the monster in him. The monster that could kill millions. The monster that could hurt his loved ones.

"_can you even protect Izaya?"  
><em>

Shizuo put his hands on his head and his eyes were wide. He realized.

He was a monster.

"_monster.."  
><em>

Shizuo looked up and saw his friends, the people from Ikebukuro and Izaya looking at him with their disfigured bodies. And chanting the word _"monster" _ at him.

"No…" Shizuo shook his head and covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. But no matter how hard he pressed his palms on his ears, he could still hear them. **"NOOO!" ** He shouted.

"_monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster monster"_

"_**RAAAAAAAAA!" **_ He screamed as he was engulfed in the darkness that swallowed him.

* * *

><p>"<strong>AHHHHHHHH!" <strong>Shizuo screamed as he sat up on his bed. He panted heavily and he felt extremely sweaty. He held his head with his sweaty palm and he took one deep breathe and exhaled. 'A dream' He thought to ease his mind a bit.

He looked at the clock and it read 2:24 AM, far too late to be staying up. He lied back down on his bed and pulled the covers closer. He's been having these weird dreams lately. And he couldn't work properly because he hasn't slept that much because of the dreams that continued to haunt him. It was undeniably scary for the ex-bartender. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

"_monster.."  
><em>

Shizuo's eyes shot open as he gasped. He panted heavily again. He clutched on his chest to calm his breathing. He swallowed a lump on his throat and took some deep breaths. 'You're just imagining things Shizuo. Just imagining' He thought in his mind. He clutched on the blankets closer and closed his eyes.

'_You're a monster'  
><em>

'_go die'  
><em>

'_murderer'  
><em>

'_killer'  
><em>

'_you'll kill everyone'  
><em>

Shizuo ignored the voices that circled in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut refusing them to open. Not until he heard a sharp booming laughter resonating in his mind along with the hurtful words. He quickly opened his eyes and panted again. He stayed like that for 10 minutes until his breathing calmed down. Whenever he closed his eyes he could hear them. Those words that pierced him like a knife.

He gritted his teeth and sat up. He grabbed the lamp on the side of his bed and screamed **"LEAVE ME ALONE!" ** He shouted as he threw the lamp on the wall. The victimized lamp produced a crack on the wall and fell on the floor. Shizuo trembled as he breathed hard.

"_hahahahahaha…."  
><em>

Shizuo turned his head fast with wide eyes and looked around as he heard the familiar soft laughter. No one was around. Shizuo swallowed another lump.

He can't sleep. He doesn't want to sleep. He's scared the voices will come haunt him again. He's scared that he will see himself hurt his friends.

He's scared that he'll hurt Izaya.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows before getting out of bed and changed to his usual bartender outfit. He quickly walked to the front door and opened it, facing the autumn air. He looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds. Shizuo closed the door and proceeded to get out of the apartment building.

He decided he needed to take a walk to ease his mind a bit.

* * *

><p>Shizuo walked around the streets of Ikebukuro.<p>

But he didn't feel better at all. In fact it made him feel worse.

The voices became louder and whenever he passed a dark part of the street he would always see the other him standing there with a smirk on his face.

He wanted to run. He really did. But his legs were disobeying what he wanted.

He passed by an alley and jumped when he heard a cat meow. With that, he ran fast. He was scared, absolutely scared. He could hear laughing from afar. He closed his eyes and ran as fast as he could without knowing where he was going.

* * *

><p>"Ok Shiki-san! Have a good night!~" greeted Izaya as he waved at the Yakuza.<p>

Shiki just stared at him with a blank expression as he went inside his car "Yeah yeah.. Go get some sleep Orihara"

Izaya just smirked at him in a playful manner "aww… is Shiki-san worried of me not getting any sleep?"

The car drove off before Izaya could say anything. The informant pouted and proceeded to walk to the station. It was far too late for him to walk from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku, so he decided to take the train instead. Izaya stopped when he saw a strange figure in front of him. The figure was 50 meters away from him so all he could see was the 'thing' was walking slowly like a zombie. And 'it' was tall. Izaya narrowed his eyes as he produced his flick blade. Whatever the thing was. It looked dangerous.

When the figure passed by a lamp post. Izaya's eyes widened to see that it was none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. The informant quirked an eyebrow "Shizu-chan? This late at night?" He said to himself. He smirked when he thought that the ex-bartender was probably drunk. He walked closer and shoved his flick blade inside his pocket as he greeted to the blonde "Hey~! Shiiizuuu-chaaaaaan~! What made you walk around Ikebukuro so late at night?" He asked loudly to the blonde.

Izaya stopped in his tracks when Shizuo was now close enough for him to see a proper view of the blonde. Shizuo was staring at nothing in particular. His eyes were lifeless, he was sweating a lot and there were tear stains on his cheeks. The informant's eyes were wide. "Shi-Shizu-chan? Wha-

Shizuo collapsed and lied down at the cold pavement. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya shouted as he ran to the blonde. He knelt down and touched his forehead. Izaya hissed as he retracted his hand. "Damn Shizu-chan. You're really cold right now" He hissed. The informant thought of the situation for a bit.

Leave Shizuo out here to die in the streets in a cold night like this? Or

Take Shizuo to his house or somewhere so he'll recover.

Izaya liked the first option. But if he leaves Shizuo like this and die, people will say that Izaya did it. The informant sighed in irritation as he pulled the blonde to make him stand. Screw it, he decided he'll take care of the brute instead. Besides, Shizuo actually provided him endless entertainment. Izaya took Shizuo's arm and made it drape over Izaya's shoulder. 'Damn, he's heavy..' The informant thought to himself as he walked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Monster.."<br>_

"Stop…"

"_You're a monster"  
><em>

"Fuck… Stop it"

"_Go die, you're a monster.."  
><em>

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo shouted as he covered his ears.

The voices laughed and mocked him. The words were so painful. He couldn't help it anymore. He let the tears flow out of the corner of his eyes. The voices were still insulting him and laughed at his cowardice to face them.

"_Shizu-chan"  
><em>

Shizuo looked up and saw Izaya. The informant's body was badly beaten. Shizuo widened his eyes in shock and pain. He made Izaya like this. He broke Izaya.

"_You…. Truly are a monster" _as Izaya spoke, blood flowed down his mouth and landed on the floor.

The blonde shook his head in disbelief "No…. No no no no!" He tried to grab Izaya. But the informant suddenly disappeared into nothing but air.

Shizuo clutched his fists and gritted his teeth. **"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Shizuo slammed his fists to the floor and cried his heart out. The voices still continued on laughing at him and called him a monster.

* * *

><p>"-an…Shi….-chan…"<p>

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes . He looked around the room and saw that this wasn't his room.

"SHIZU-CHAN!"

The blonde looked at the side of his bed and his eyes widened when he saw a worried look of none other than Izaya. Said informant sighed in relief when he saw Shizuo finally awake. "man Shizu-chan! You got me worried there! You were crying and flailing your arms all over the place!" Izaya lifted his sleeve as he sat on the side of the bed and showed a bruised spot near his elbow. " and while I stopped you from doing so, you accidentally hit me right here. Geez! What were you dreaming? Oh, and we're in a hotel right now. So no need to worry. Hn? Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo stared at the bruised part with wide eyes and his skin paled. ' I….. injured him..'

Izaya was really getting worried right now. "Eh? Shizu-chan? What's wrong? Di-"

Before Izaya could finish his sentence, Shizuo pulled him in a bone-crushing hug. Izaya's eyes widened with surprise. "Shi-"

"I'm sorry…"

"eh?" Izaya quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry… Please don't leave…. Don't leave me… don't leave me here… don't die.. don't die.." The blonde continued apologizing to the informant. And Izaya swore he just heard a sob between the sorrys he was given.

Izaya poked at Shizuo's shoulder to let him go. "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo pulled away and looked at Izaya. The informant's eyes became wider as he saw that Shizuo was crying. THE Heiwajima Shizuo was crying. But, over what? Before Izaya could say or do anything, the blonde cupped Izaya's face and pressed his lips with the informant's.

Izaya was shocked, confused, weirded out, embarrassed, surprised, and disgusted. His arch enemy just kissed him.

In the lips.

The informant's face was red as a tomato. When Izaya tried to open his mouth to say anything snarky to Shizuo. The blonde slipped his tongue in.

Now Izaya was just freaked out and embarrassed. The informant tried to pull away but Shizuo had his hand at the back of Izaya's head to prevent him from pulling away. So the informant didn't have any choice but bite Shizuo's lip and his tongue with it. The blonde successfully pulled away from Izaya and the informant pushed him to the head board. Izaya tumbled to the floor and panted heavily as he covered his mouth with his wrist and looked at him with a confused and embarrassed look with a shade of pink dusted on his cheeks. Shizuo just looked down and his blonde tresses made his eyes impossible to see.

"What the fuck has gotten into you Shizu-chan? Have you gone nuts?" hissed the informant to the blonde. Besides, that was one really unpredictable move. He was expecting the blonde to throw the bed at him, or maybe the lamp.

Shizuo just continued to look down and mumbled "…die….". Izaya quirked an eyebrow "Haa?". The blonde lifted his head a little and looked at him with lifeless eyes. But were still pouring with tears. "…. I….. I'm afraid you'll…. Die". Izaya just stared at Shizuo with wide eyes.

Izaya was silent for awhile.

"Pffftt… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The informant laughed while clutching on to his stomach and pounded the floor with his hand. "Me? Die? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That has to be _the_ far most ironic thing you've ever said Shizu-chan! You kept saying that you want me dead now, you're afraid that I'll die? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izaya kept laughing his ass off and was unaware that Shizuo got out of bed and was now in front of him.

The blonde grabbed Izaya's shoulders and pinned him to the wall. Izaya looked at Shizuo with wide eyes and a sheepish smile on his face. 'Not again…'.The informant struggled a bit and relaxed after. "Shi-Shizu-chan? Don't t-tell me you're gonna-"

"You don't know a thing…" said Shizuo softly.

"huh?" questioned Izaya.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A THING OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" Shouted Shizuo as he glared at him tears running down his face. He sobbed and was trembling. He looked down and his shoulders were shaking as he cried. "I…I dreamt that… I killed you….. and everyone in Ikebukuro….. I'm a monster". Izaya blinked in confusion. After seeing that Shizuo cried, he couldn't give a snarky remark to the blonde and laughed about how delusional he is. But all he wanted to do now was comfort him.

Besides, This isn't the Heiwajima Shizuo he knew.

Izaya held out his hand and caressed Shizuo's cheek. Said blonde was surprised from this action at first, then he leaned on to the caring touch. Izaya's hands touched Shizuo's face to look at him. The informant was smiling. Not like those evil smiles or those cocky smirks. But a real smile that could make people cry out from the beauty of it.

Shizuo had to admit, Izaya looked very beautiful with a warm and real smile.

The informant moved Shizuo closer and touched both of their foreheads together " It's okay Shizu-chan. That was just a dream. I won't die, I won't leave you and I won't get hurt from you". Izaya said in a surprisingly warm, soft and comforting voice. Shizuo stared at Izaya for awhile. Then he cried as he threw himself to the informant and hugged him tight. But not too tight or he might break him into two. Izaya returned the hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes and pulled away. Izaya took out the blonde bangs that covered Shizuo's eyes and smiled. "You have to sleep now Shizu-chan. And you can tell me all about you're dream tomorrow, okay?"

Shizuo nodded after returning Izaya a smile. Both of them stood up and lied down on the bed. Shizuo pulled Izaya closer to him and he nuzzled his face on the informant's chest and he wrapped his arms around the man's lithe waist. Izaya blinked in surprise then he smiled and chuckled. He dug his face on the blonde's hair and petted his head. "So, after this, we might go back to our usual Vending-machine-sign-swinging-knife-throwing-fury huh?" questioned the informant. He probably questioned himself.

But Shizuo replied anyway "dunno… just… don't leave me". Izaya hugged Shizuo and said "Don't worry Shizu-chan. I won't leave you." The informant kissed the top of Shizuo's head and took a deep breathe to smell the blonde's scent

"Good night you protozoan…" With that, Izaya closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_You're safe right now…He's safe… He won't leave you.  
><em>

Shizuo looked up and smiled "Good night flea.." Shizuo nuzzled his face on the informant's chest

Now, he could finally go to sleep and those voices won't bother him anymore.

He smiled from the thought. He looked up and saw Izaya's sleeping face. _Cute_. Shizuo moved closer and captured the informant's lips once again. He pulled away and moved the black tresses from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you…. Izaya…"

* * *

><p>Me: Too much OOC-ness and FluFF! OH WAAAIIIZZ! *looks back* hn? Shizu-chan? IzaIza?<br>Shizuo and Izaya: *sleeping and cuddling*  
>Me: awwww~…<p>

**Anyway guys, review! What do you think of the story? And also, if you want me to do another one-shot. Just post it in one of you're reviews :D So, till next time my lovelies~.**


End file.
